The present disclosure relates generally to fluid management devices, systems and methods. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to fluid management devices, systems and methods for medical fluid delivery, such as blood, dialysis fluid, substitution fluid or intravenous drug delivery.
Due to various causes, a person's renal system can fail. Renal failure produces several physiological derangements. It is no longer possible to balance water and minerals or to excrete daily metabolic load. Toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissue.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that normal functioning kidneys would otherwise remove. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving.
One type of kidney failure therapy is Hemodialysis (“HD”), which in general uses diffusion to remove waste products from a patient's blood. A diffusive gradient occurs across the semi-permeable dialyzer between the blood and an electrolyte solution called dialysate or dialysis fluid to cause diffusion.
Hemofiltration (“HF”) is an alternative renal replacement therapy that relies on a convective transport of toxins from the patient's blood. HF is accomplished by adding substitution or replacement fluid to the extracorporeal circuit during treatment (typically ten to ninety liters of such fluid). The substitution fluid and the fluid accumulated by the patient in between treatments is ultrafiltered over the course of the HF treatment, providing a convective transport mechanism that is particularly beneficial in removing middle and large molecules (in hemodialysis there is a small amount of waste removed along with the fluid gained between dialysis sessions, however, the solute drag from the removal of that ultrafiltrate is not enough to provide convective clearance).
Hemodiafiltration (“HDF”) is a treatment modality that combines convective and diffusive clearances. HDF uses dialysis fluid flowing through a dialyzer, similar to standard hemodialysis, to provide diffusive clearance. In addition, substitution solution is provided directly to the extracorporeal circuit, providing convective clearance.
Most HD (HF, HDF) treatments occur in centers. A trend towards home hemodialysis (“HHD”) exists today in part because HHD can be performed daily, offering therapeutic benefits over in-center hemodialysis treatments, which occur typically bi- or tri-weekly. Studies have shown that more frequent treatments remove more toxins and waste products than a patient receiving less frequent but perhaps longer treatments. A patient receiving more frequent treatments does not experience as much of a down cycle as does an in-center patient, who has built-up two or three days worth of toxins prior to a treatment. In certain areas, the closest dialysis center can be many miles from the patient's home causing door-to-door treatment time to consume a large portion of the day. HHD can take place overnight or during the day while the patient relaxes, works or is otherwise productive.
Another type of kidney failure therapy is peritoneal dialysis, which infuses a dialysis solution, also called dialysis fluid, into a patient's peritoneal cavity via a catheter. The dialysis fluid contacts the peritoneal membrane of the peritoneal cavity. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream, through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysis fluid due to diffusion and osmosis, i.e., an osmotic gradient occurs across the membrane. An osmotic agent in dialysis provides the osmotic gradient. The used or spent dialysis fluid is drained from the patient, removing waste, toxins and excess water from the patient. This cycle is repeated, e.g., multiple times.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis therapies, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (“CAPD”), automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”), tidal flow dialysis and continuous flow peritoneal dialysis (“CFPD”). CAPD is a manual dialysis treatment. Here, the patient manually connects an implanted catheter to a drain to allow used or spent dialysis fluid to drain from the peritoneal cavity. The patient then connects the catheter to a bag of fresh dialysis fluid to infuse fresh dialysis fluid through the catheter and into the patient. The patient disconnects the catheter from the fresh dialysis fluid bag and allows the dialysis fluid to dwell within the peritoneal cavity, wherein the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water takes place. After a dwell period, the patient repeats the manual dialysis procedure, for example, four times per day, each treatment lasting about an hour. Manual peritoneal dialysis requires a significant amount of time and effort from the patient, leaving ample room for improvement.
Automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”) is similar to CAPD in that the dialysis treatment includes drain, fill and dwell cycles. APD machines, however, perform the cycles automatically, typically while the patient sleeps. APD machines free patients from having to manually perform the treatment cycles and from having to transport supplies during the day. APD machines connect fluidly to an implanted catheter, to a source or bag of fresh dialysis fluid and to a fluid drain. APD machines pump fresh dialysis fluid from a dialysis fluid source, through the catheter and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. APD machines also allow for the dialysis fluid to dwell within the cavity and for the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water to take place. The source may include multiple sterile dialysis fluid solution bags.
APD machines pump used or spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity, though the catheter, and to the drain. As with the manual process, several drain, fill and dwell cycles occur during dialysis. A “last fill” occurs at the end of APD and remains in the peritoneal cavity of the patient until the next treatment.
In any of the above modalities using an automated machine, it is desirable to provide a unit that is safe, reliable, performs well, is cost effective and reduces disposable waste if possible. Regarding reliability and safety, it is desirable that the machine operates within safe limits, but that the limits are diverse enough to allow the machine to operate without constant alarming or interruption due, for example, to a sensed parameter falling out of a range that has been set too narrowly. Reliability also depends upon robustness, e.g., making working and/or process fluid connections and seals that are easy to produce and that hold up under pressure. Performance involves being able to meet treatment goals and with overall operability including ease of setup and control. Cost effectiveness and disposable waste are related. In many instances, payment for treatment using the machines includes reimbursement. In such case, or in any case, reducing cost of disposable waste by reducing the amount of disposable items and/or enabling reuse of disposable items is desirable.
An automated medical fluid machine improving at least some of the above measurables is needed accordingly. For example, it may be desirable to make the medical fluid machine simpler, more modular, less expensive to manufacture, easier to assemble or disassemble, e.g., at home, and/or easier to maintain. Making components of the medical fluid machine modular, for example, allows parts and subassemblies to be used in future generation machines and related products.